


Don't Leave Me Alone In The Rain

by punching_potato



Series: University Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, kuroo is a mess, little angst, make out, sad kenma is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Kuroo has to leave for university, and Kenma doesn't think he can make it alone.





	

Today was the day.

 

A day they both were dreading, hoping it could never come. Like death it was inevitable, they knew this was coming.

 

Kuroo was leaving today.

 

It was fitting, really, that it was raining. The water washing away Kenma’s happiness, along with his worry-free life. Once Kuroo left so would his safety blanket, with him gone Kenma had nothing to protect him.

The rest of Kuroo’s boxes had already been shipped to the university, so he walks with only a backpack on his shoulders.   
Kenma hadn’t spoken all day, his voice shaky and not strong enough to start a sentence. 

“Kitten, I know this is going to be hard, but we’ll make it.”

Kenma walked, unchanged. He tried not to think about how he would have a year until he could see Kuroo everyday again. The thought brought panic into Kenma’s chest, anxiety coursing through his veins.

“Kenma, this will all be over soon. We’ll be back together before you know it.”  
Kenma stopped walking, the umbrella Kuroo was holding no longer covering him.

“Kuroo, I don’t know if I can make it. We’ve been together for a long time, how do you expect me to adjust to you suddenly not being there anymore?”. Kenma wasn’t sure if it was the rain or his own tears sliding down his face.  
“Kitten-“

“Don’t Kitten me!”, He was screaming now. “Kuroo I love you goddammit! You leaving is breaking my heart, I knew it was coming. I tried to be prepared, but I failed okay. My feelings for you got caught in the mix and all rationality left me. I love you.”

 

Kenma was breathless. The panic in him continued to rise when his barian caught up with his words.

His gaze drifted downwards, unable to look at the taller man.

 

The crash of the umbrella was the only thing Kenma heard before slightly chapped lips met his.  
Kuroo tasted like the apple pie they ate before they departed. His hands rested on the small of Kenma’s back, fidgeting slightly. 

His kisses where hesitant, like he thought Kenma was going to pull away. But that couldn’t be further from the truth.  
Kenma, (sick of the slow pace), locked his arms around Kuroo’s neck, making him lean down and deepen the kiss.

Kenma slowly opened his mouth, hoping Kuroo would get the message.

 

And boy he did.

 

Kuroo shoved his tongue into the opening of Kenma’s mouth. Teeth clashing, their tongues danced to the song of their lips. A symphony of love.

When they finally pulled away, their mouths connected by a string of saliva, the boys were soaking wet.

Kuroo chuckled. “I guess I can wait another day before leaving.” Kenma joined him in laughter, placing his head against Kuroo’s chest.   
Kuroo picked up the dropped umbrella before using his free hand to hold onto one of Kenma’s.

 

“Hey Kenma?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
